1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shower head structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotary shower head apparatus utilizing available water pressure to effect rotation of the plate structure to direct fluid flow in an overlapping manner relative to the shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of massaging and pulsating shower head structure is available in the prior art, typically of a cumbersome structure, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shower head arrangement of efficient and compact construction not addressed in the available prior art. Prior art massaging shower head structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,999; 4,841,590; 4,801,091; 4,346,844; and 3,563,469.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved rotary shower head apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.